Minoru Mineta
Minoru Mineta is a student at U.A. High School training to become a pro hero. Statistics *'Name': Minoru Mineta, Fresh-Picked Hero: "Grape Juice" *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': October 8 *'Classification': Human, Mutant-Type Quirk User, Hero-In-Training, U.A. High School First-Year Student *'Height': 108 cm (3'6.5") *'Weight': 20 kg (44 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Purple and Black *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': C-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Pop Off *'Standard Equipment': Spheres *'Weaknesses': He bleeds if he uses his Quirk too often. He can easily cower if he feels he can't handle a situation. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Grape Balls, Grape Rush *'Voice Actor': Ryō Hirohashi Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Wall level. His sticky balls can restain anything. *'Speed': Athlete with Supersonic Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ *'Durability': Wall level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Tens of Meters when throwing *'Intelligence': High Average Appearance Minoru is very tiny, being much shorter than most of the characters. He has a big head with large eyes and hair resembling grapes. His Hero Costume is very simplistic, having a purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, pants, boots and gloves. Personality Minoru is perverted to the point of infamy, which makes him unpopular with the girls and even some of the boys, who consider his interests and mannerisms depraved. When an opportunity to peep at the girls arises, Minoru becomes very determined to take it, although this often leads to painful results. Minoru can also be very hypocritical, criticizing others for perceived perverted behavior even if they turn out to be misunderstandings. Minoru's interest in women is one of his motivations to become a hero, alongside general popularity. Minoru easily freaks out in moments of great stress or fear, acting in an impulsive way, crying when the situation does not look favorable and abusing his Quirk recklessly, to the point of hurting himself in the process. He is quite unashamed of those traits, openly admitting them out loud. Minoru has a habit of rubbing salt in people's wounds, both accidentally and intentionally. Despite all of this, Minoru is shown to actually be surprisingly intelligent, able to score very high on tests, and being in the top half of Class 1-A's grades, despite being considered a slacker by the majority of the class. Additionally, he is quite capable of coming up with creative and competent strategies in order to achieve victory, as seen when he fought against Midnight. He is capable of growing from his previous experiences and becoming braver. He also seems capable of deceiving even a Pro Hero like Midnight to help succeed with his plans. He is capable of pushing through his flaws when the need arises. Minoru has demonstrated loyalty to his classmates. To complete final exams, either he or Hanta could escape from Midnight and both would pass as a team, but after incapacitating her, Minoru took the time to drag his unconscious partner with him to escape together. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Pop Off: Minoru's Quirk allows him to produce and pull ball shaped objects from his head. The duration of its adhesive quality is determined by his overall health. He can pull a large amount of these objects from his head; however, if he overuses it, it can cause bleeding. *'Grape Rush': Minoru rushes towards the enemy and throws lots of his sticky objects at the enemy while running toward them, sticking the enemy in place and allowing Minoru to rush past them. Hero Outfit: Minoru's hero outfit was made with the purpose of letting him use his Quirk without it sticking to it. *'The Grape Face Mask': This equipment is a simple facemask that covers almost all of Minoru's face and leaves the top of his head exposed so that he can grab his grapes like hairs. *'The Gloves that Pluck': This equipment were made using the special substance that exudes from Minoru's scalp, this was to prevent his grapes from sticking to them. However this is only for the palms of the gloves. *'The Grape Pants': This equipment was design to have nubs that look like a pattern were would modeled after his grape like hair and have almost the same stickiness as them. This was so that he could hold small objects on his person *'The Minoru Mantle': This equipment was originally desired to flutter in the wind, however, the designers decided to make it shorter so that it wouldn't get stuck on his hair. Relationships *Izuku Midoriya *Tsuyu Asui *Momo Yaoyorozu *Denki Kaminari *Hanta Sero Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Emitter Category:Hero Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 1-A Category:My Hero Academia Characters